Ardent Dawn "Avant"
Ardent Dawn "Avant" is an extraordinarily powerful boss found in the Ardent Dawn Temple. Going into the room where he lies triggers a cutscene in which Avant draws his sword, blazing with flames. Immediately after the player draws a weapon, Avant will attack. He attacks in an extremely unique way, attempting to first slash downward at the player with his sword "Dandelga", and soon after slashes upward, causing a face made of flames to surge upward. He has amazing animation, making him seem almost surrealistic in a game like Minecraft. He seems to be human. Battle: Phase 1: Avant will simply walk towards you. Whenever he gets within a 3-block radius of you, he will perform his normal attack with Dandelga. A single hit from the flaming lion's face created by Dandelga will immediately do 1/2 of your current HP. This phase continues until he has hit 500 Hearts. Phase 2: At >40% HP, he will use either: * My son... is dead. (Boosts all damage dealt by Avant for 10% for the rest of the battle) * My flames are his ceremonial bonfire. (Boosts all damage dealt by Avant by 30% for the rest of the battle) Avant will begin moving a lot faster, and will even leap towards you at times in order to give you the extremely powerful "Atonement" debuff if any of his hits strike for 1 minute. At random times ranging from every 3-5 minutes, he will say in the chat "You will vanish as ashes..." and unleash an extremely powerful AoE fire attack that will cause every one of his attacks after it to be a critical hit, and will always inflict the Atonement debuff. This phase will continue until he has 100 Hearts. Phase 3: Avant will get a permanent attack and defense buff. He will do some extreme amounts of damage when he hits, regardless of armor. He will continue doing his special attack, but in intervals of 1-2 minutes instead of the normal time. Immediately after he hits 1 heart, he will say in the chat "I guess I'd better go out with a bang..." and unleash an extremely powerful AoE attack that does a fixed 95% of the player's total health. As such, you must defeat him quickly before he can pull this attack of, or you must have not taken a single hit during the whole battle. After-Battle Immediately after his defeat, Avant will sheathe Dandelga and say in the chat "Wow... I guess even I can't beat you. I guess I'll go with you for now.". After this, he will become non-hostile towards the player and other NPCs, and only hostile towards non-peaceful mobs. After his defeat, he will move into a house that meets the right conditions (Must be made of a material that embodies fire, such as any of the blocks found in the Ardent Dawn Temple or Netherrack.). If no houses built meet the right conditions, Avant will simply stay in the Ardent Dawn Temple until a house built meets the right conditions. He currently does not drop anything, but when Forgebreaker is used on an anvil placed within 5 blocks of him, Dandelga willl be re-created as a weapon for use by the player. Stats: * 1,000 Hearts * 20 Defense